


Coming to Terms

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel Comes Out, Coming Out, Everybody Ships It, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Love, Perceived Homophobia, Romance, Sam is a Good Brother, Season/Series 12, Supportive Sam, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean faces some truths about himself after an unexpected confession from Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, you're staring.” Cas’ voice broke the silence. They’d been working their way through an ancient text regarding the Princes of Hell.

 

Dean quickly averted his eyes. Heat rose up to his collar. “Wasn’t staring,” he mumbled.

 

“Well something must be fascinating about the side of my face.”

 

“Your ear, okay? I thought it might be a scratch or freckle or something but it looks like your ear was pierced.”

 

Cas’ hand went up to inspect the fleshy lobe. He felt the hard ball and agreed with Dean’s assumption. “Perhaps it was something Jimmy did in his youth. He wasn’t born selling advertisement space.”

 

Dean couldn't help but grin at the angel’s sarcasm. “So Jimmy was a punk back in the day. Think it’s still pierced?”

 

“I suppose if it healed properly it would still be functional. Why is that of import to you?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you could wear an earring again. Change up your look a little. Show your rebellious side.”

 

“You aren’t concerned it would make me look  _ gay _ ?” Cas snapped at him.

 

“Whoa, where did  _ that  _ come from?” 

 

Cas frowned at him. “You have been trying to instill your ideas of the virtues of being a man for years. I find your narrow views of gender roles disturbing. Any time Sam does something you consider effeminate you call him  _ Samantha _ or  _ gay _ .”

 

“Dude, I’ve been busting his balls for years. Be knows I don't mean anything by it. I'm not homophobic, Cas. I don’t care who people dig or screw or marry. I loved Charlie like she was my own blood.”

 

Cas softened his expression. “I have a confession to make, Dean. I have been keeping something from you, something I did not think you would readily accept.”

 

“Are you telling me  _ you’re  _ gay?”

 

“Yes, Dean. As I am resigned to a human male body and find my attractions are toward other human males, I am gay.”

 

Dean was quiet for a few moments. Gay. Okay. Cas is gay. No big deal. Still the same guy. “I’m glad you told me. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn't before.”

 

Cas gave him a thin smile. “So why do you not like seeing feminine qualities in Sam?”

 

Gut punch. “Our old man, John. It was my job to protect Sam and sometimes that meant even from him. I tried to keep Sam in Dad’s good graces. Sometimes that meant taking all his greatest hits.” Dean paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “I learned how to ‘be a man’ from him. Handle your booze, throw the first punch, get good with the ladies. Don’t let them see any weakness, and crying to rom-coms on cable in a cheap motel room was weak. Wanting a My Little Pony backpack for school was being ‘fruity.’ So I made sure Sammy never did any of that around him.”

 

A gentle hand was placed on Dean’s shoulder. “Your father is gone, Dean, and his judgement with him. Sam and I don’t care that you watch Lifetime movies and listen to Taylor Swift. I am quite fond of her music, myself. And Sam turned into a fine man whose tastes are entirely his own, not influenced by your father, but by you.”

 

“Yeah, well, this dog is too old to learn new tricks.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Kiss me. Do something completely out of character for you and kiss another man.”

 

“Cas, I’m not gonna kiss you. And it's not because of John, okay? You should kiss somebody you like.”

 

“I like you.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He grabbed Cas’ face with both hands and brought their lips together.

 

They were warm and surprisingly soft. Dean felt his insides flutter as realization washed over him. It felt good and...right. Not like he hadn’t wondered what it would be like to do this. 

 

He didn’t stop. He should have planted a smooch and it be over in less than a second. But Cas was kissing him back and there were warm hands curled around Dean’s neck. He parted his lips slightly for Cas’ tongue to slide across his. He whimpered slightly and let the kiss deepen. He was left breathless and dumbstruck when they finally broke apart.

 

“Cas...wow,” was all Dean could think to say.

 

“Wow, indeed. I enjoyed that. Did you?”

 

“Umm...yeah. Guess I did. Maybe I’m a little gay, too.”

 

“I believe the term is ‘bisexual’.”

 

Dean laughed. Always so literal. Same old Cas. “I ain’t ready to wave a flag or anything, but maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was.”

 

Cas reached for his hand and he let the angel take it. “Since you’ve been so agreeable thus far, would you allow me to take you on a date?”

 

“A date?”

 

“Yes. Dinner and a movie is still customary, is it not?”

 

Another hearty laugh from Dean. “Yeah, okay. Dinner and a movie. But don’t get any ideas about me putting out on the first date. Rules are different if I’m gonna date a guy.”

  
“Those are acceptable terms. I didn’t expect sex until the third date anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their first date

Sam raised his eyebrow when he saw Cas return to the bunker with shopping bags. They exchanged brief hellos and Cas swiftly scuttled to his room. He decided maybe Cas was finally giving his room some personal touches. Sam returned to his attention to his laptop.

“How does this look?” Cas asked a few minutes later. He’d changed into new jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled and the top two buttons were undone.

“You look nice, Cas. You got a date or something?”

“Actually, yes. I’m meeting him at the movie theatre and then we’re having a late dinner.”

“Him? I didn't know you were into guys. What movie?”

Cas let out the breath He’d been holding. “Beauty and the Beast. We’ve both seen the animated version and are curious to see if the live action holds up. And thank you. I anticipated you taking my coming out well.”

“Hey, you’re my brother and I love you no matter what. Have you told Dean yet?”

“Yes. He has been very supportive.”

“Good. Hope you have a good time tonight. Just don’t bring him back here. House rules.”

“I know the rules, Sam. Besides, it’s only the first date and I plan to be a gentleman.”

Sam gave him a warm smile. Cas felt a little guilty for not telling him his date was Dean. But they agreed it would be best to try dating first before they told him anything. They could end the evening deciding to remain friends and not pursue a relationship.

Cas went to the garage and left before Dean.

***

It wasn’t easy for Dean to slip past Sam. He tried not to dress too out of his norm and made for the door with a simple, “don’t wait up” towards his brother. Sam stopped him.

“Did you talk to Cas today?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Seems like he’s out for the night as well. Did you know he had a date?”

“So?”

“So are you going out to spy on him?”

Dean looked flustered. “No. Just going out. What’s with the twenty questions?”

“I know you, Dean. You’re overprotective. I don’t want you to ruin it for him.”

“I’m not gonna wreck his date. Can I go now?”

“Whatever. Stay away from Cas.”

“Bite me,” Dean said before closing the door behind him. He went to his Baby and fired her up. He wanted to get there in time for popcorn and previews.

***

Cas insisted on paying since he was the one to ask for the date. He remembered Dean's advice from his last attempt. They got a large popcorn with extra butter to share and were relieved to see only about six other people in the theatre. It had been playing long enough so they could sit alone.

Their hands brushed a few times and towards the middle of the film they found them intertwined on Dean’s knee. He hadn't done that with anyone since Lisa. It felt nice to go on a real date instead of cruising a bar for the girl of the week.

By the time it was over they’d both gotten misty eyed. Dean kept Cas’ hand in his as they left the building and walked down the street to the restaurant.

“I know you don’t eat, Cas. We can do something else if you want.” Dean offered. They would be getting enough looks as it were without Cas ordering something and barely picking at it.

“I’ve been pretending to be human for a while now. I can suppress my sensitive taste buds to enjoy food. And you love the pie here.”

“That I do, Cas,” Dean agreed. 

He noticed the hostess giving Cas a flirty smile that quickly faded when she saw Dean's hand low on Cas’ waist. If things worked out he’d probably be seeing that face a lot. He decided to ignore the sneers from the older couple seated by their booth.

“Ma and Pa Kettle over there don’t seem to approve,” he told Cas. 

“Are they making you uncomfortable, Dean?” Cas asked from behind his menu.

“I’m used to some sideways glances but I guess it does bother me. I mean, who the hell are they to judge? Your dad doesn’t give a shit. Why can’t they mind their own business?”

Cas reached across the table for Dean’s hand. “If they can’t then we will. Tonight is about us, not them. They need to see that same-sex couples do the same things they do. We eat, we laugh, we enjoy one another's company.”

“You’re right,” Dean agreed. “And I am having a good time with you. It’s not like a regular first date anyway.”

“How so?”

“Well, there’s no small talk. We already know each other. We got history, stories, private jokes already. You know my favorite color and favorite band. I know way more about bees because of you. We can just be ourselves.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I suppose the only thing different is the hand holding.”

“That and the kiss goodnight at the end.” Dean winked at him. To be honest he was looking forward to that part.

“I think I like dating,” Cas said with a smile.

***

Dean walked Cas back to his truck and told him to meet him back at the bunker. They would say their goodnights in the garage before parting to go to their respective rooms. Hopefully Sam had retired to his own at that point.

The kiss. Dean was nervous and excited for it as he leaned against the Impala. Cas moved in close to him for a tender embrace before bringing their lips together. He already knew what Dean liked. It was soft at first then just a little tongue. Dean’s arms slipped around his waist and held him there as seconds turned to minutes.

“I like the kissing part, Dean.”

“Yeah, me too.” He pressed their foreheads together. “You wanna go on a second date with me?”

“I’d love that. When?”

“How ‘bout now? Grab some ice cream from the freezer and stay up watching Monty Python?”

“Sam said not to bring my date home with me,” Cas teased.

“Yeah, house rules. I don’t think they apply when we live in the same house.”

“That is a logical solution. Grab the strawberry and I’ll get the spoons.”

“It's a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date and some good talks with Sam

“Dean?”

Shit. They must have dozed off. Cas’ head was rested on Dean’s shoulder and the laptop had gone into sleep mode. “Cas, wake up, Sunshine. Sam’s at the door.”

“Mmm? ‘Kay.” Cas sat up and yawned. He gave Dean a sleepy grin. “Good morning, Dean.”

“Hey, do you know if Cas...is in here with you. Nevermind,” Sam said as he came in. “Late night?”

“Ice cream and Monty Python. Must have nodded off,” Dean answered for them. He wished he’d had a few more moments alone with Cas before the interrupting Moose barged in. 

“Just wanted to see how your date went, Cas.”

“Very well, actually. We plan on doing it again soon.”

Sam flopped down on the foot of the bed. Dean rolled his eyes. Great. Now it’s a slumber party. “So...what’s he like?”

Cas couldn't help his grin and slight sparkle in his eyes. “He's very handsome. He's smart, funny. He's new to his sexuality so we’re muddling through together but otherwise it was a traditional first date.”

“Did he kiss you goodnight?”

“Jesus, Sam. Are you 12?” Dean interjected. He turned to Cas. “Don’t indulge him. He's just jealous you had a date last night and he didn’t.”

Cas blushed. “It’s fine, Dean. Yes, we kissed goodnight. And before you ask, I enjoyed it very much. So did he.” He was careful to not glance at Dean.

“Well good. Glad you had a good time. And don’t act like you two didn't already dish about it last night. Ice cream and Netflix? I’m 12?” Sam scoffed at his brother as he pushed off the bed to leave.

Cas cast his eyes down when it was just the two of them. “I feel bad for keeping this from him.”

Dean put an arm around him and drew him close. “I know. It's my fault, okay? I’m not ready. I mean, I know he won’t care but…”

“But you kind of like something being just about us?”

“Yeah.”

***

Third date. Possible sexy times. Dean was anxious about it. Were they even ready to go that far? Should they wait? The attraction was there. Dean popped more than one awkward boner whilst daydreaming of their kisses.

Okay those were amazing. Especially when they were sneaking around the bunker to steal them. And maybe Cas has spent a couple more late nights watching movies with Dean this week.

“You and Cas, huh?” Sam snapped him out of his happy place.

“Me and Cas, what?”

“I’m proud of you, Dean. You’ve really been supportive since Cas came out.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? He’s still Cas. Nothing changed. He's into dudes. So what?”

“Dean...I didn’t mean it like that. I know Dad pushed all that macho bullshit on us and what I’m proud of is you being your own man instead of letting him get into your head. Okay?”

Dean backed down a little. His guts knotted and bile rose in his gullet. “Fuck. I gotta tell you something and this sure as hell ain’t how I wanted to do it.”

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I’m the recently out of the closet guy Cas has been seeing. We wanted to see if it was going somewhere before we said anything to anybody.”

“Wow! That...actually makes sense. So, it’s going somewhere?” 

“Headed toward the third date.”

Sam grinned and slapped Dean’s shoulder. “Third date, huh? You umm...ready for the third date?”

Dean still felt uneasy about the conversation but some of the tension lifted from finally coming out to Sam. “No? I don’t know. I like the fluff part of our relationship. Holding hands, longer hugs, the...making out. Sleeping with a guy kind of scares me.”

“Have you talked to him about that? Has he ever slept with a guy? Maybe he’s just as scared as you are. Maybe you should take your time with this.”

Dean slunk in his chair. “I don’t wanna disappoint him. I’m surprised he ever wants to have sex again after that Reaper. She...she took advantage of him and then stabbed him to death.”

Sam laughed. “Well at least the bar’s been set pretty low.”

Dean had to crack a smile back. “Got that going for me.” Even an awkward evening feeling each other up had to top that. “You don’t have any gay skeletons in your closet, do you?”

“I kissed Brady in college. We were drinking and playing truth or dare. I took the dare. Not my thing, though.”

“And I won’t treat you any differently because you're straight.”

“Thanks for being so accepting of my sexuality, Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third date time!!

Sam tapped lightly on the door frame of Cas’ room. “You busy?”

 

Cas looked up from his book. “Not particularly.”

 

“I talked to Dean. You don’t have to sneak around anymore. I’m happy for you, by the way. I get why you guys didn’t tell me sooner. It’s new and different. For what it’s worth, I think it’ll work out.”

 

“Thank you, Sam. Our relationship seems to be progressing. We are...we are tentatively scheduled for a third date.”

 

Sam pulled up a chair by the bed and straddled it. “You know, you don’t have to follow the assumption that the third date means sex. Lots of people wait longer before taking the next step.”

 

“I am aware of that. But Dean is a sexual being. I expect he would like to introduce intimacy soon.”

 

“But do you? There’s two of you in this relationship. Sex is a big step. You need to both be ready.”

 

Cas sighed. “I do not feel comfortable discussing this. You must be in an awkward position. Dean is your brother as am I.”

 

Sam smiled. “Okay when you put it that way it gets a little weird. I’m trying to be a big brother here.” He held up a hand to stifle Cas from saying the obvious. “You know what I mean. Just...don’t rush anything. Let things happen at their own pace.”

 

“I appreciate that, Sam. Thank you.”

 

***

 

Dean mentally flipped through his rolodex of rom-com tropes for ideas for their next date. Carnival? Win Cas a stuffed animal or two, kiss on the Ferris wheel. Romantic candlelit dinner? Their first two dates had been food related. He wanted to kind of do a picnic but that was more food. No wonder he’d gone soft in his belly.

 

So what was left? There was a farm with an apiary not far, maybe an hour away. Cas loved bees. They could go pet some baby animals, Cas could get a nature fix, maybe they’d just lay back on Baby’s hood and spend some quiet time together. It didn’t have to lead to sex. 

 

But if it did he had condoms and lube packets in his cargo jacket. He was always prepared. He could hear Julia Roberts’ sing-song voice in his head, “ _ I’m a safety gal.” _ He chuckled to himself and looked up the number for the farm.

 

***

 

Cas now sat close to Dean’s side on the bench seat. He had the hunter's arm around him and he had a hand on Dean’s thigh. He was excited for the surprise Dean promised him.

 

They turned off the highway and onto a gravel road. “Thought we’d do something more toward your taste, Sunshine. Sound like fun?”

 

Cas was beaming. “It sounds perfect, Dean.” He took his hand and walked with him down the road to a penned area. Dean hopped the fence and helped Cas over. They were immediately flocked by goats looking for a treat. 

 

“They’re kinda cute aren’t they?” Dean scratched one’s head. Cas had a baby goat cradled in his arms. 

 

“I haven't done this in years, taking time to appreciate some of my Father’s other creations.”

 

“Well, wait till you see what’s on the other side of that barn.”

 

Cas managed to perk up even more. He set the kid down and found the gate to the pen to use this time. He drew in his breath in an excited gasp when he saw the artificial hives. “An apiary? Dean…”

 

“Go nuts, Cas.”

 

Dean hung back and watched the angel commune with the drones. They swarmed him and moved with him. It was almost hypnotizing. He loved seeing the continuous smile on Cas’ face. He loved...Cas.

 

_ I love him. I’m in love with Cas. _ A moment of panic set in. He tried to silence the inner voice telling him he didn't deserve any of it. He was startled by the crack of thunder before the sky opened up on them.

 

Cas grabbed him and pulled him into the barn. “It’s like the first time we saw each other on earth.” Cas smirked. “Except it’s not a demon blade I suspect you want to pierce me with.” He grabbed Dean by his wet jacket and pulled him in for a sensual kiss.

 

“Cas, we don’t have to…” Dean was cut off by another kiss. Cas pinned him to a stack of hay bales.

 

“Dean, I have been attracted to you for a long time. Many times I have fantasized about a moment I never thought I would experience. If you are willing, I want you to become my lover.”

 

He stood dumbstruck. His body was very willing at that point. Cas’ pupils were dilated. His breathing had increased. Cas wanted him, wanted him badly. He looked around and found a couple horse blankets.

 

Cas helped them spread them out and they laid down beside each other. Between tender kisses they peeled away the layers of damp clothes. Dean hesitated when Cas reached for his belt. “Cas, I want you, too. Just wait...okay? I need to tell you...I need you to know that I love you.”

 

Cas reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek. “I love you, too. We’ve been thinking too hard about this. The rain, the barn...it’s perfect, Dean. It’s  _ us _ . Weathering a storm and seeking unlikely shelter. I’m ready.”

 

It quelled some of Dean’s anxiety. He let Cas continue undressing them until there was nothing left between them but desire. Dean ran his hands over the hard, fit body beneath him. Cas moaned and keened at his touch, his arousal obvious and leaking on his stomach. Dean planted open, wet kisses down his chest and torso.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” he looked up at the angel’s hooded eyes.

 

“Neither have I. I’ll have no comparison.” He ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

 

Dean took Cas’ length in his hand and aimed the tip toward his mouth. He licked the glistening slit for a taste before taking him in. He tasted slightly sweet, not the saltiness Dean expected. His lips stretched around and he worked his tongue down the shaft.

 

Cas’ back arched as he cried out. “So good, Dean. Oh, feels amazing.”

 

Dean lifted off. “Want me to keep going?”

 

“Yes, but no. I want to experience my bliss when we are one.”

 

Dean reached for his jacket to retrieve the condoms and lube. “You know this is gonna hurt at first, right? You’re kind of still a virgin.”

 

“As I can suppress my taste buds I can also will my muscles to accommodate you.”

 

“Oh. Well, still gonna need this, though.” Dean held up the lube packet. “And unless you want a load of me leaking out of you the rest of the day I suggest using this, too.” He ripped the foil pack with his teeth and rolled on the rubber.

 

He slicked himself up with the extra lube and pressed his head against the pink and puckered hole. Cas splayed himself open for him and only grunted quietly when Dean entered him. Dean settled his weight down.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas.” He kissed him softly. It had been a long time, if ever, that he’d made love with someone. He guided Cas’ legs up around him and started to rock slowly.

 

Cas’ hands were all over. He clung to Dean, moving with him and kissing the skin on his neck and shoulders. His climax edged closer with each thrust and when it reached its peak he tossed his head back. 

 

Sparks flew from the lone bulb hanging from the rafters and landed around them. Dean quickened his pace and came as the last embers hit.

 

Dean pulled out but stayed between Cas’ thighs to rest his head on the angel’s chest. “You feel okay?”

 

Cas stroked his hair. “I feel...I know thousands of languages but at this moment there are no words to describe it.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“I believe the next time we make love I’d prefer your mattress.”

 

“And traumatize Sam?”

 

“I can knock him out.”

 

“Perks of an angel boyfriend.”

 

*** 

 

It was late in the evening when they returned to the bunker. Sam was waiting up like a concerned parent.

 

“Date go well?”

 

“Ran into a bit of a weather snafu and had to wait it out. Otherwise…” Dean just winked at him.

 

“Wow. Really? I thought…”

 

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and left him alone to talk to his brother.

 

“Something happened out there, Sammy. There he was with this swarm of bees around him and he had this huge smile on his face. It just hit me. I’m in love with this guy. Totally, hopelessly in love with him. Then it was raining and we went into the barn. It was just like the first time we met. It was a sign that it was right.”

 

“Never thought I’d see you finally settle down, man. You gonna let the rest of the Scoobies in on this?”

 

“You throwing me a coming out party?

 

“Yeah, you can jump out of a cake and announce it.”

 

“Bite me, Bitch.”

 

“Love you too, Jerk.” He grinned as he sent the group text.

 

**Crowley:** **_About bloody time_ **

 

**Jody:** **_Called it_ **

 

**Claire:** **_*rolls eyes took em long enough_ **

  
**Mom:** **_finally_ **


End file.
